


Quis est Amoris?

by rorywilliaws



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Losing Someone, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele viveu acostumado com a ideia de que o amor era uma fraqueza, e ele não podia tê-las. Um sentimento superestimado e inútil.<br/>Mas ele viu-se amando, e viu-se gostando de amar. Até que tudo foi tirado dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quis est Amoris?

Então era isso. Ele estava partindo. Na cabeça de Sherlock, isso fazia o mais perfeito sentido. Ele havia cometido um crime, matado uma pessoa – por pior que ela fosse –, e merecia uma punição.

Ele não se arrependia por matar Magnussem, definitivamente não. Poderia até mesmo ser considerado um herói nacional por esse feito, livrando a humanidade de tão detestável presença. Só pensar naquele homem fazia seu estômago revirar, porque ele era simplesmente nojento.

Ainda assim, ver todo aquele pessoal reunido ali no aeroporto fazia-o sentir-se... Estranho. Um vazio em algum lugar do peito crescia cada vez. Todos estavam ali, John, Mary, Lestrade... Mrs. Hudson não, ela era demasiado emotiva e facilmente cansável, então suas molhadas despedidas foram em casa. Iria sentir sua falta mais do que queria admitir.

Lestrade estava ali mais como escolta policial para o mais novo criminoso de Londres, mas Sherlock sabia que era um pouquinho por ele mesmo também. No fim, se não era amigos, eram ao menos bons colegas, e havia um respeito mutuo entre os dois. De toda a Scotland Yard, Lestrade era de longe o mais capacitado, o melhor detetive mesmo em suas limitações intelectuais.

E John... Como explicar o que a presença de John representava ali? Sherlock podia sentir o coração um pouquinho mais apertado sempre que seus olhos caiam sobre o loiro, algo que ele nunca imaginou sentir, porque era amor era uma fraqueza. Mas que fraqueza!, a amizade e o companheirismo que os dois nutriam era uma fraqueza que Sherlock repetiria quantas vezes forem necessárias. Ele era seu melhor amigo, e o detetive nunca imaginou ter um melhor amigo.

Sherlock nunca havia sido sociável o suficiente para ter um amigo, mas ainda assim John estava ali. Ele sempre afastou as pessoas com seu jeito egocêntrico e manias estranhas, além do terrível senso de oportunidade e falta de filtro, falando o que pensava sem considerar os sentimentos das pessoas. Mas John não se importava com isso, ele entendia e respeitava. Ele até mesmo gostava das maneiras excêntricas do amigo, por mais que não admitisse.

Tanto gostava que se casou com alguém de mesmo perfil.

Quer dizer, ele não sabia disso antes, mas Mary era igualmente um tipo de sociopata. John estranhamente atraía pessoas assim, como um imã de pessoas sem coração. E assim como Sherlock, Mary também tinha aprendido a amar o médico com todas as suas forças, porque John era mesmo especial assim.

Sobre Mary, apesar de tudo, Sherlock gostava dela. Ela podia ter mentido, e ter sido uma assassina no passado, mas... Ela amava John, realmente amava, não importando o porquê se aproximou dele no início. Entendia John por se sentir traído, ele também havia sentido isso no início, e talvez o amigo não confiasse inteiramente na loira ainda... Mas ele sim. Sherlock sabia que Mary – ou seja lá qual seja seu nome real, ele nunca conseguiu descobrir isso, e nem queria – faria qualquer coisa por John, para mantê-lo seguro e feliz.

Vendo todos ali, parados na pista de pouso, por ele, Sherlock se permitiu sentir triste. Eles, todos eles, sua família, fariam faltam. A família que escolheu, as pessoas que apesar de não terem nenhum ligação sanguínea, importavam-se com ele e só queriam seu bem.

Mas algo faltava, e isso incomodava no fundo da mente de Sherlock. Uma pequena luzinha vermelha que piscava avisando que algo estava errado, faltando.  _Ela_  não estava ali.

Molly Hooper.

Sua relação com ela sempre havia sido... Estranha. Sim, ele era obrigado a admitir. Molly sempre foi apaixonada pelo detetive, e esse sentimento não era recíproco. Ou era. Ou não exatamente. Sherlock realmente sentia-se confuso, e ele não gostava de sentir-se assim, e nem era acostumado com isso, então ele evitava pensar nesse tópico.

Ela não estar ali para as despedidas era estranho, isso sim era realmente estranho. Por que ela não veio vê-lo? Será que a despedida era demais? Ou será que ela... esqueceu? Não, conhecendo-a como ele a conhecia, isso não era nem mesmo considerável.

E então, ao longe, um motor roncou e um carrinho pequeno e vermelho apareceu ao longe. O carro de Molly. Sim, ela estava ali. Sherlock sorriu.

– Desculpe pelo atraso – ela chegou esbaforida e desastrada como sempre, tentando pendurar a bolsa em seu ombro.

– Tudo bem Molly, ao menos chegou a tempo – Lestrade pousou a mão no ombro dela de uma forma tranquilizante – Ele ainda não se foi.

Os grandes olhos claros dela caíram sobre Sherlock – Que bom. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir sem uma despedida.

– Mas já está quase na hora, sejam rápidos por favor. – Mycroft, sim, ele também estava ali, comentou.

– E qual a necessidade disso tudo mesmo? – John comentou, encarando o Holmes mais velho – Você é basicamente o governo Mycroft. Sherlock não precisaria ser deportado se você mexesse seus pauzinhos, mas você não o faz!

– Oh, céus, quantas vezes eu terei que te explicar – Mycroft rolou os olhos teatralmente – Ele é um assassino! Pode ser meu irmão, mas é também um assassino, e tem que ser punido! Ficar aqui, com você puxando o seu saco, não é punição.

– Aquele cara iria nos matar!

– Não, eu já tinha tudo sobre controle, e o estúpido do meu irmãozinho estragou tudo!

– Meninos, se acalmem! – Mary gritou, mas foi ignorada por ambos, que continuaram sua discussão inútil sobre algo que já estava resolvido.

Enquanto isso, Molly aproximou-se de Sherlock, e com um leve puxão em sua manga, perguntou: - Será que eu poderia falar com você? Em particular.

– Claro – ele respondeu, e encaminhou-se até mais perto das escadas do avião, onde a discussão era abafada pela distância, com Molly logo atrás de si – O que houve?

– Nada, tudo... Eu não consigo entender. Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso. – ela suspirou

– A que você se refere? – ele perguntou, claramente confuso sobre o que ela falava.

– Sobre matar o Magnussen! Você não precisava fazer isso! Por que não o empurrou da escada ou algo assim? Nós não teríamos que estar aqui agora.

Sherlock nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Por que ele matou Magnussen? Era claro que o odiava, mas se tornar um assassino era realmente o necessário? Não parecia uma atitude digna da que ele tomaria em situações normais, ele geralmente era mais lógico do que isso, e não tinha medo nenhum de morrer.

Morrer. Era isso. Ele não tinha medo, aceitava a morte como um banal acontecimento obrigatório. Todos um dia morreriam. Mas ele queria dar um dia a mais aqueles que amava. Sherlock poderia morrer, mas não John, não Mrs. Hudson, não Mary, não Molly, não nenhum deles.

Esse foi um dos motivos por ter fingido sua morte no topo daquele prédio com Moriarty, enganar seus capangas para que ninguém além dele tivesse que morrer. Mesmo que, no fim, nem mesmo ele havia morrido.

E essa foi a razão para o pânico que entrou naquela noite. Matar Magnussen para que John não fosse morto ou ferido, porque ele não aguentaria ver isso. Aqueles petelecos o levaram ao limite, e a imagem do corpo de John desfalecido em seus braços, sangrando, o estopim final.

– Eu não queria que ninguém se ferisse – ele respondeu, sua voz fraca ao relembrar o medo que sentiu naquela noite – Ninguém além de mim precisava sair lesado de lá.

– Oh Sherlock – ela o abraçou, seus braços envolvendo a cintura dele e sua cabeça descansando em seu peito, devia sua baixa estatura e a enorme dele. Ela nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser assim tão sentimental, tão preocupado. Ela queria que todo esse amor que ele sentia por John fosse um pouco dirigido a ela, mas de uma forma mais romântica.

Mas ela não poderia pensar nisso, porque agora ela tinha Tom. Seu bom e romântico namorado Tom, que a abraçava e beijava, mesmo que em meio a esses abraços e beijos, ela imaginasse outra pessoa.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta – ela sussurrou, fazendo seu máximo para segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e ameaçavam molhar a camisa do detetive.

– Eu também vou sentir a sua – ele pousou a mão na cabeça dela, num gesto carinhoso mas distante, bem ao modo Sherlock Holmes, e o coração dela se aqueceu um pouco com isso.

Sherlock não sabia o que pensar naquele momento, mas a sensação do corpo pequeno dela junto ao seu faziam o sentir-se bem. Aquele abraço desajeitado fazia-o sentir estranhamente completo e inexplicavelmente amparado, de uma forma que ele nunca sentiu.

Mas era hora de ir, de deixá-la ir. Era só o momento errado, e ele, a pessoa errada. Molly merecia alguém completo, alguém que fosse capaz de sentir apropriadamente e amá-la da forma certa. Ele não era essa pessoa, ele era só um menininho quebrado que se escondia atrás de sua inteligência porque tinha medo de amar e ser amado em retorno.

Porque amar, ele podia ver agora, doía.

– Vamos Sherlock, hora de ir! – Mycroft interrompeu a linha de pensamento do irmão, indicando com a cabeça o caminho sem volta que ele deveria tomar. Para outro país, para longe das pessoas que ele se importava. Ele desejava nunca ter conhecido nenhuma delas, para que as coisas fossem mais fáceis agora, para que ir fosse mais simples. Mycroft tinha toda razão quando dizia que amar é fraquejar, porque ele agora tinha um monte de pontos fracos e frágeis prontos para serem atigindos.

Aquela pequena mulher era tão quebrável, John tão envenenável, Mrs. Hudson tão enganável... Um monte de “aveis”, e ele não podia mais protegê-los.

Sherlock soltou-se dos braços confortáveis de Molly e subiu as escadas. Antes de entrar no avião, arriscou uma última olhada para trás, e pode ver ali um grupo de pessoas que, ele sabia, estariam ali quando ele voltasse. Se ele voltasse.

Mas elas estariam ali, para protegê-lo e serem protegidas, para se preocuparem e o apoiarem. Sua vida antes era tão agitada, mas também tão igual. Ele não conseguia ver a monotonia que vivia (logo a monotonia que tanto tentava escapar) até todos aqueles trazerem um brilho especial para ela. Viver tornou-se mais difícil, porém tão mais agradável.

Sherlock sorriu, mudou de ideia. Amar talvez não fosse tão mal assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Era para ser uma one Sherlolly, mas... Cara, Johnlock brotp é forte demais no meu coração para eu não acrescentar a fic, e eu admiro tanto o carinho que ele sente pela Mrs. Hudson, que acabou virando uma ode a qualquer tipo de amor que o Sherlock possa sentir.
> 
> Não acrescentei nada sobre um amor de irmão entre ele e o Mycroft porque não soube como fazer isso, me desculpem. Eles vão além das meras palavras. (ou Mycroft só ama torta -q)
> 
> Expecting reviews. ♥


End file.
